Strange Dreams
by abrokencastiel
Summary: NCIS gets a case that causes them to call in back up. But even the BAU team doesn't know where to start with this killer. Summary will probably be changed to something better later
1. Prologue

**Me: BAU, meet NCIS. You guys are going to be great friends… I hope…**

**I do not own CM or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"What the-" Gibbs asked, looking down at the deformed body. "Tell me, Tony, what am I looking at?"<p>

"Well," McGee interrupted before Tony could even begin to say anything. "It looks like-"

"He asked me," Tony butted in.

"Hey, I-"

"Now what do we have here?" Ducky asked, entering the warehouse.

"That's what I was trying to figure out. Unfortunately, it seems that my team is too busy being children." Gibbs looked pointedly at the two men.

"Sorry boss," Tony mumbled, whacking McGee on the back of the head as soon as Gibbs turned back to Ducky.

"It seems to me," Ducky said as he knelt over the body. "That we have quite an interesting case on our hands. Whatever this fellow was, he's not anymore. Maybe a costume of some sort or- wait… This is connected. By bone."

"You mean that he had-"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Or they were attached by someone. Either way, Jethro, we may have bitten off more than we can chew."

* * *

><p>"Change of plans," Hotch interrupted JJ's briefing. "We are going to Washington, D.C."<p>

"What's up?" Morgan asked as JJ took as seat.

"NCIS has requested our help on a case."

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. A murder in an old Marine Corps warehouse. Apparently the murderer seems more up our alley."

"Do we have anymore information? Any pictures?" Reid asked

"Nothing. It's been marked as top secret," Hotch answered as he examined the slim file. "All that they've told us is that it's probably like nothing we've seen before."

"I don't know about that," Morgan half-chuckled.

"Alright, I'm ready." Garcia bustled into the room with a brightly-colored flower-power suitcase.

"Baby girl, you're coming?"

"Of course. They won't let you guys contact me over this since it's so secretly secret and, no offense, but you need me and my super geniusness."

"Let's go. The jet's waiting," Hotch said over his shoulder as he strode out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo… What's happening? What do you think is up with the body? Any ideas? Post them! And post if you think this is a good idea. And if you would rather have Prentiss or Seaver in this story. I intentionally left out both characters.<strong>

**If you don't like this, and think that it might get too weird, let me know and I will promptly delete this story and go back to writing one shots.**

**Reid and Review! **

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	2. Intros

**Me: (Whistles tune)**

**Morgan: How can you find joy in writing this stuff?**

**Me: How can you find joy in working on these cases in real life.**

**Morgan: I'm catching the bad guys.**

**Me: I am too, in a way. These guys are already in my head and by writing about them, I am solving the case and getting rid of them.**

**Morgan: Does that even work?**

**Reid: Actually-**

**Morgan: Reid. Stop.**

* * *

><p>"<em>The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and science."<em>

_~Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p>"There is no way!" Prentiss exclaimed.<p>

"There's always a way. You just have to be able to see it," Reid said as he made the finishing move.

Prentiss sat back, shocked.

"Don't worry," Morgan laughed. "Reid's only ever lost chess to one person."

"Where is this person? I need to learn from him."

An awkward silence.

"We don't exactly know," Reid said with a half-smile.

Prentiss dropped it, suddenly realizing who it had to be.

* * *

><p>The morgue was cool as Ducky began the autopsy of the body.<p>

"All right my friend, let's make you beautiful for the visitor's that are coming. It's not every day that you get to meet the BAU team." He looked at the nearby table with the man's extra appendage. "I suppose the real question is if I should reattach that or not."

* * *

><p>Gibbs met the BAU at the airport. He watched them as they filed down the stairs of the jet. A tall, dark haired man, Agent Hotchner. A black man, Agent Morgan. A blonde women, Agents Jareau and Agent Prentiss with long, dark hair. A lanky short haired man, Dr. Reid. Finally, a larger blonde, Agent Garcia.<p>

Reid said something to Garcia and she hit him on the head with a fuzzy… thing.

_And these are the people who will solve the case?_

Hotch immediately saw Gibbs and lead the team over to him.

"Agent-"

"Hotchner." Gibbs shook Hotch's hand. "I've read all of your files."

Hotch's eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

Gibbs motioned to a set of cars. "This way."

* * *

><p>Reid tired to look as confident as possible as he walked into the NCIS conference room. He wasn't nearly as shy and awkward as he used to be, but he was walking on someone else's territory. And this someone else was a big time someone else.<p>

Before everyone had a chance to settle, Garcia started setting up shop in a back corner. The flower power suitcase was emptied of its many monitors, laptops, and hard drives in minutes. The final touch came with a teddy bear magnet in a pink dress that was attached to one of the monitors. "Ready!" she announced, prepared to take notes and look things up at the drop of a pin.

"So what are we waiting on?" Morgan asked as he reclined in a chair.

"Gibbs went to get his team," Hotch said.

* * *

><p>Tony was reclining at his desk, feet up, favorite magazine open, and 'overseeing' his team at work. Gibbs was supposed to be coming in soon with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He just had to keep an eye out so the boss wouldn't see hi-<p>

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked.

Tony scrambled to hide his magazine and look busy. "Yeah, boss?"

"Get the team and get over here."

Ziva hid her smile as she stood up and went toward the conference room with McGee and Tony following close behind.

Last in the room, Tony was also the last to get a look at the new faces. And he wasn't disappointed. At least not by the blonde and brunette who were discussing something with a taller man in the back who didn't appear to be much competition. Not that Tony wanted to hook up with these girls.

"This is my team, Special Agents Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, and Timothy McGee," Gibbs motioned to each member in turn. Tony made sure to give his most winning smile. The trick was looking caring but uninterested at the same time. A talent that had to be perfected.

"These are Special Agents Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid," a man who Tony presumed was Agent Hotchner introduced.

Tony made sure to catalogue Prentiss and Jareau's names for follow up.

"Alright, enough introductions. Let's get to work on this case." Gibbs sometimes had a short fuse and it probably had spent itself out having to wait on the BAU team to fly in.

"Whenever you're ready," Agent Hotchner said as he sat down with his team.

"You guys sure you're ready for this?" Tony asked as he eased into a chair close enough that the girls could smell his cologne but far enough away to make them think he wasn't trying.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "We've seen things you can't even dream."

"I doubt even you can dream this," Tony said, shaking his head for emphasis.

Gibbs and McGee were pinning pictures to the board. Each was getting more and more to the point. First a foot, then a hand, then a leg, then an arm. Finally the head and torso. Finally the first part of the money. The back.

"Wait, what's that on the back?"

"It looks like surgically altered muscles." Dr. Reid's brow furrowed.

"It is, mainly the trapezius, latissimus dorsi, and the erector spinae." Ducky bustled into the room followed closely by Palmer.

"Why?" Agent Morgan crossed his arms, showing off large muscles. _He is definitely competition._

"Simple. When you're making angel's you need to make sure the angel can fly."

* * *

><p><strong>Yola my CM, NCIS, or CMNCIS fanatics who ever you might be!**

**I'm sorry this took a while to update, I was on vacation.**

**Back now and hopefully will be able to get the chapters up a lot faster. I know where this story is going to end up and if anyone else can guess, I will write you into the story as Garcia's online buddy or something. So start guessing! This is interactive **

**And yes, this will mainly be Reid and Tony centric so happy face for that, too.**

**TTYL!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	3. Genius Spotted

**I suppose I should give a time frame. Newish, like early season 6.**

**I don't own CM or NCIS or Microsoft Word or Harry Potter or Albatrosses or anything else I might possible mention in this newest addition to my FanFiction. (That kinda rhymed… lol!)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You meet people who forget you. You forget people you meet. But sometimes you meet those people you can't forget. Those are your friends." ~ Unknown<em>

* * *

><p>The BAU team stared in shock at the photos arrayed before them.<p>

_What in the world? _Even Reid's mind couldn't wrap around the pictures.

* * *

><p>Tony studied the team's faces as they saw the last few photos that finished telling the story. Just as he had suspected, they all seemed shocked. Agents Hotchner and Rossi didn't show much emotion, but their furrowed brows and searching eyes said it all.<p>

"It appears," Ducky said, breaking the silence. "It appears that someone altered the back muscles and attached… wings… to try and make it possible for man to fly."

"And... did it work," Agent Rossi asked.

Ducky chuckled. "I don't think so. This young man died from falling from a great height. I've actually seen very similar injuries on a skydiving victim quite a few years ago. It's a funny story, really, you see I was-"

"Ducky," Gibbs stopped the rambling.

"Sorry, Jethro, I got a little carried away."

"What wings did they use?" Dr. Reid asked, leaning forward and squinting.

The pretty blonde and brunette turned and gave the young man weird looks.

"What?" he said in shock.

"Does is matter?" Agent Prentiss asked.

"Well, if we can find out where he's getting the wings, we might be able to trace him."

"Good thinking, Reid," Agent Hotchner nodded.

A small smile of triumph and a blush lit up Dr. Reid's face.

"It's actually an albatross wing. I took the liberty of figuring it out before you came. I also did a study on birds when I was in college so you could say I'm an amateur ornithologist!" Ducky chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Garcia?" Hotch turned his head.<p>

"Already on it!" Garcia said as she tapped away at the keys.

Reid stood and examined the pictures closer.

"Can you tell us anything we don't know?" Gibbs asked, obviously getting a bit antsy.

"We need to see more evidence from the crime scene," Prentiss said, also standing. "We can only get into a person's mind if we have as much information as we can get."

"I can get the evidence wherever it needs to go."

"Is it alright if we set up in here?" Hotch asked.

"Sure." Gibbs waved his hand over the room. "Do whatever you need to do so we can catch this guy."

"I assure you, we will work as quickly as we can," Rossi said, extending a hand to shake Gibbs's.

"I'll go and arrange for the evidence to be sent over by Abby," Gibbs nodded and left with Agent McGee, 'Ducky,' and a man who had never introduced himself.

_Abby?_ Reid's brow furrowed. _Who was Abby?_

"Sorry about Gibbs." Agent Ziva Davis walked to the front of the group. "He can be a bit… forceful at times."

"No worries," Morgan smiled.

She turned to Reid. "So, Dr. or Agent Reid?" she smiled.

"Uh, just Reid is fine."

Her smiled widened. "Just Reid? Well I'm just Ziva." She stuck out a hand the Reid shook it. "We really are glad you guys came. We have no idea where to start."

"I was going to recommend the bird thing," Agent Tony argued.

"Please, you couldn't even bother to go with Gibbs to meet these guys," Ziva scoffed.

"I was busy. I'm Tony, by the way," he quickly changed the subject.

"Hotch."

"Rossi."

"Morgan."

"Prentiss."

"JJ."

Everyone introduced themselves.

Morgan motioned to Garcia. "And that beautiful creature-"

"Goddess!" she corrected.

"Goddess," Morgan laughed. "In the back is Garcia."

Tony laughed.

Garcia's typing paused. "I _am _a goddess."

"Yes, yes," Tony back peddled.

"I'm just joking with you," Garcia laughed, her clicking resuming.

"Don't make her mad," Morgan whispered. "It can be bad."

"I heard that!" Garcia smiled.

"We have one a lot like her actually…" Tony mused.

"Abby?" Reid asked.

Tony turned in surprise. "Yes, actually, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess," Reid shrugged.

Tony frowned. "What are you a doctor of, anyway?"

"Here we go," Prentiss laughed, sitting back down.

"I hold doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. My undergrads are Psychology and Sociology. Oh! And I'm almost done with-"

"I get it, I get it. You're a genius."

Reid started to protest, but decided against it.

"How long will it take to get the evidence here?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, not long," Tony said, propping his feet on the table. "Abby's the one who can get things done fast around here."

* * *

><p>Right on cue, boxes began coming in. The warehouse had been full of papers, binders, and notebooks.<p>

"The age of computers and yet this guy decided to put everything in writing. Annoying, huh?" Tony smile/grimaced.

"Don't worry. We have a paper trail bloodhound," Morgan assured him.

"Don't tell me. The genius."

The 'genius' was already hard at work on the first box.

"JJ, you stay and help Reid. Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and I will go see if there's anything of interest at the warehouse. Do you mind taking us there?" Hotch asked Tony in a way that said 'you will take us there.'

"No, no problem. Follow me." _Looks like I'm going to have to work for this guy, too._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was kind of a slow chapter, but I needed to get some character interaction. Then, even though my word count isn't too large, I was up to 4 pages in Word! I think that's a lot for a FanFic Chapter.<strong>

**Anywho... This will give Tony time to drive half of the BAU team to the crime scene and for the rest of the boxes to get into the conference room.**

**I'll update soon, I promise! The weekend and true freedom is coming.**

**Reid and Review! The contest, of course still stands. If you can tell me anything of the future of this story, you will become Garcia's online pal **

**Oh! And this isn't CM related, but my sister said something that made me laugh. All Harry Potter fans will like this. She said: "STOP! Don't touch me Muggle! This is my private bubble!" (It's to the tune of Private Square if you've ever heard of it.**

**It made me laugh and I hope it made you laugh too.**

**Again, REID AND REVIEW! (Reiding reviews is as close to an addiction as I'll get.) (besides my addiction to diet coke of course…)**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	4. Strange Circumstances

**Me: This is getting good!**

**Tony: Can you at least tell us what's going to happen?**

**Morgan: Is this your first time working with Angel?**

**Tony: Yeah, why?**

**Rossi: She never tells us anything and bad things tend to happen to good people.**

**Me: Hey, they were not 'good people' in my other stories.**

**Reid: What?**

**Me: Sorry! Sorry, you are a good person.**

**Tony: What did she do?**

**JJ: Here. Read this.**

**(To be continued)**

**I don't own CM or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>An angel lost his wing,<em>

_Crooked he did fly."_

_~Emma Racine deFleur_

* * *

><p>Tony turned off the car and waited until Hotch and Rossi were out before he got out himself. Police line tape still blocked the half open doors of the warehouse.<p>

The crunch of gravel as they walked was the only sound.

"Are there any lights in this place?" Prentiss asked as she squinted in the dimly lit area.

"Electricity hasn't been run through this place for years. We didn't want to risk an electrical fire by turning the lights back on," Tony smiled at her. "We could get sued for destroying evidence."

Prentiss looked at him sideways, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Tony cleared his throat. "Anyway, the body was found over here… and over there." He motioned to a spot about five yards away that was marred by a bloody spot.

Rossi walked around the area where the main body had fallen. Hotch turned his attention to the only piece of furniture in the place, a desk in the far corner. Prentiss knelt by the bloody spot on the floor where the wing fell. Small white feathers were still stuck to the floor.

"So, you guys have never seen anything like this?" Tony asked, squatting next to her.

"Not this, but we've seen… odd things."

"As odd as this?"

"I've seen human ribs made into wind chimes and live people changed into life sized dolls," Prentiss stated as a fact.

"Oh." Silence for a few seconds. "Did you catch 'em?"

"We caught one. The other jumped in front of a train."

"Well, at least they didn't get away."

One look from Prentiss killed Tony's smile.

* * *

><p>Reid's frown deepened as he continued shifting through the papers.<p>

"Ok, Spence, I'll bite. What's the matter?" JJ asked, peering over the top of a journal full of handwriting so tiny it was giving her a headache.

"Well," Reid began, moving next to JJ with a stack of drawings. "In all of these sketches, the unsub has developed how to attach two wings. But the angel only has one wing and actually only one side of his back muscle has been altered."

"Did you just call him an angel?" JJ asked with a half hidden smile and raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't have a name for him and angel just popped into my head so-"

"I get it, I get it," JJ laughed. "Go ahead with your explanation.

"Well, I was just thinking that he must have escaped. There's no way that the unsub would have just let him run off when he was unfinished."

"How can you tell? Maybe he was finished."

"No, maybe in the early stages, but who ever this is has been working at this for a while. This was probably supposed to be one of his last experiments or even a finished project. Just look how detailed these notes are!" Reid practically shoved a journal in JJ's face. "And look at this. He's been experimenting on animals as well."

"Is that a pig?"

"Oo! Did he make pigs fly? Because that would be the only excuse for me to cheat, with no repercussions mind you, on Kevin with… Nevermind!" Garcia quickly went back to her computer.

Reid and JJ exchanged a glance before Reid jumped back into the case. "Yes, actually, it looks like he did do experiments on pigs and they must have gone at least reasonably well for him to even think of attempting human experimentation. Really, this guy seems quite level headed."

Even Garcia's fingers paused at that.

"I'm not saying that I agree with him or anything," Reid backpeddled. "I'm just saying that he was being really scientific and-"

"Whatever, Reid."

Reid was still trying to explain when Gibbs and McGee walked back in. "Where did everyone go?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"We needed to get a look at the crime scene. We like to get a feel for the area and try to see if there's anything we can tell about the unsub from it," JJ explained.

"They should have talked to me. I could have escorted them."

"Ziva and Tony took them over," Reid said, standing with his papers and notebook of interest. "And actually I had a question."

"What?" Gibbs looked him up and down.

"I was wondering if there had been another wing anywhere or-"

"No. All that we found was the body, the one wing, and all those papers."

"Yes, yes, and I've read all of the papers-"

"You read all of the papers?" McGee looked between Reid and the covered table.

"Yes," Reid waved away the question. "But everything in them points toward the experiment not being finished. It seems like something happened and the… victim escaped."

"If he escaped why would all of the papers be at the warehouse, then?" Gibbs asked, becoming interested.

Reid shook his head. "That I couldn't tell you. Hopefully the others will find something."

* * *

><p>"Prentiss!" Hotch called from the desk.<p>

Prentiss quickly walked over followed closely by Rossi and Tony. "What?"

"What's wrong with this." Hotch motioned vaguely at the desk.

Prentiss looked closer. Her brow furrowed. She turned to Tony. "Where were the papers found?"

"On the floor, actually, many around the body. Why?"

"Because this desk is dusty. It hasn't been used in a long time."

"So, where does that leave us?" Tony asked.

* * *

><p>As Hotch reported back to the team what they had found at the crime scene, Reid nodded, his eyes lighting up with understanding.<p>

"Yes! That makes sense! He escaped and took that with him!"

Hotch blinked at Reid in a way that said please explain.

"See, he was an unfinished experiment. He had only one wing. He escaped somehow and got ahold of this information of the unsub's! He was trying to get to the police or doctors or someone that could help him and in the process he died. And, actually," Reid frowned, an idea suddenly striking him. "I don't think it was the unsub who killed him."

* * *

><p><strong>Heeelllloooo there!<strong>

**Is it getting good? I hope so! The ideas are really coming now and I feel like the story is really starting to unfold beneath my flying fingers, just like Garcia's! XD**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews.**

**Oh! And I was going to mention that if you read my other stories, this is not going to be exactly like them. Let's see how many of you can understand that… I don't want to say tooooo much or else I might give something away!**

**Oh well…**

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**

**(I need to stop writing at night. The more tired I get the more I ramble and add unneeded ellipses and exclamation points… oh well!)**


	5. Switching

**Tony: Wow… You really have it in for Reid, don't you?**

**Me: Hey! It's not just me, there are plenty of other people, and it's not like I target him on purpose! I treat every team member equally. And I can be nice! Here, read this story.**

**Tony: This is about Reid getting hooked on drugs and leaving the team!**

**Me: Oops! Sorry! I meant this one.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS. Or the other show that is mentioned. Try to guess what it is, I'll post the answer next chapter XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>The nice thing about teamwork is that you always have others on your side."<em>

_~Margaret Carty_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the- what did you call him? Unsub? What do you mean he didn't kill this man?" Gibbs asked.<p>

"Simple," Hotch said, seeing Reid's point. "Someone who put that much detail into notes like these and worked so hard on the victim wouldn't destroy his own specimen. Even if this man had escaped and threatened to reveal what the unsub was doing, the unsub would still have tried to recapture him or reason with him. Killing him would have been out of the question in the unsub's mind."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, we've had a lot of experience with these kind of unsubs. They have such a fixation on something that they will do anything to keep it or accomplish it," Morgan nodded.

"It's much more likely that someone else saw the victim and out of fear attacked him or chased him to his doom," Reid explained.

"So we actually have stumbled onto something much bigger than we thought." Gibbs ran a hand through his hair.

"It would appear that way," Hotch nodded grimly.

"And now we're looking for two suspects?" Tony questioned.

"It appears that way," JJ nodded.

"Well, I can make at least one aspect of the search a little easier," Garcia piped up. "I did a lot of digging and took a few questionable alleyways but I found one place where they do taxidermy and they also do a little behind the scenes work with endangered animals. I think that would be a good place to start looking for your albatross killer."

"Thanks, Garcia. Send the info to my PDA. Morgan and I will head over there. Keep us posted on what's going on," Hotch and Morgan headed for the door.

"I'll go to, if that's okay," Tony volunteered.

Hotch hesitated. "Sure."

Reid hadn't moved for quite a while. He was staring at the pictures. I suddenly turned and strode across the room and flipped through a large stack of papers until he found one in particular. He scanned the tiny scrawl of the paper until he found what he was looking for.

"Garcia, could you look for people who might catch the birds alive and sell them that way?" Reid asked, brow furrowed. "I think that he might be doing live transfers."

Garcia nodded. "Right, right. I worked on a case with another team like that. A guy was trying to do live transfers with his daughter."

Reid cocked his head. "Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but it was something to do with him hurting her in the past and trying to fix it. There was nothing wrong with the girl's face, of course. She was very pretty." Garcia kept typing and pulling up dozens of screens while she talked. "This could take me awhile. I don't think many people would do this with albatrosses of all things. Maybe smaller birds like parrots or other exotic birds but, albatross?"

"Shouldn't less people make it easier?" McGee asked, moving closer.

"In a way. It gets the pool of people to chose from smaller, but also makes them harder to track down. Less people in your business also makes it easier to hide."

"So will you be able to find them?"

"I'll excuse your unbelief only because you know not of what you speak." Garcia said with a menacing glare enough to make McGee back up a few feet.

"If they're out there, Garcia will find them," JJ smiled.

* * *

><p>The black SUV stopped in a cloud of dust. The three men exited and walked toward the dilapidated shop. Out front, a nine foot bear stood on its hind legs and bared its teeth and claws in an extremely menacing way.<p>

"If it even wobbles, I'm shooting it," Morgan said.

Hotch half-smiled and led the way inside.

A bell rang, high and crisp. The entire store was full of ferocious looking animals. A few even held smaller animals in their jaws.

"Who buys this stuff?" Tony asked peering to look closer at a wolf holding a bloodstained goose in its mouth.

"Can I help you fellas?" A man in his mid-fourties stepped out of a back room, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yes, we are looking for a man named Jonathan Tingler," Hotch said, meeting the man at the counter.

"That'd be me," the man nodded.

"I'm Agent Hotchner. I'm part of the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

"Why sure, just let me finish up in the back and I'll be right with you." Tingler calmly walked back to his room and half-closed the door.

"I don't trust him," Tony said, his hand moving to his gun.

"Neither do I," Morgan nodded.

"Then you know what to do," Hotch said as he drew his gun and moved toward the door.

Morgan motioned to the bell and Tony took the hint, holding the little bell so it would remain silent as Morgan walked out. He looked back over at Hotch. A slight head nod let Tony know that he could take the lead. Tony nodded.

Slowly, Tony inched toward the door, Hotch close behind for back-up. Extremely quietly, Tony crept up to the door. He looked back at Hotch, who nodded.

Taking in a breath, Tony kicked the door open all the way. As they suspected, Tingler had made a hasty exit through a back door.

"Hey! Stop!" Morgan yelled outside. There was the sound of scuffling and Morgan yelling some more. Hotch and Tony rushed out to help, but Morgan had it all under control. "That son of a bitch bit me!" Morgan said, roughly handcuffing Tingley.

"He bit you?" Tony laughed. "He probably has rabies from all the animals he's done in."

"I ain't done any of those animals in. I simply skin and mount 'em," Tingler spat.

"Still, you should probably get that looked at Morgan," Hotch said in a way that Tony couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Morgan looked down at his forearm were two half-circles had formed on either side. It was no wimpy bite, blood was actually seeping from both wounds. "Man, that's gonna leave a scar." Morgan shook his head as he bent to pick up his sunglasses from the ground. "And I cracked my sunglasses! This just isn't my day."

"Be careful, bad things come in threes," Tony warned.

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Garcia cried in triumph.<p>

"The bird guy?" Prentiss asked, coming over.

"Your queen bee has indeed discovered it!" Garcia hit the enter key with a definitive click.

"Found what?" Gibbs asked as he came into the room.

"An exotic bird importer," Reid answered as he brought out a map. "Where's he located?"

"She. It's a she. Her name is Kara Fansen," Garcia corrected as she hit a few extra keys.

"So this person provides the wings?" Gibbs asked.

"Possibly, but if not, she should have some idea of who is," JJ assured.

Reid got the address and hunted it down on the map as he called Morgan.

"Hey, kid. What's up?" came Morgan's voice over the speaker phone.

"Hey Morgan. Garcia has some new information for us."

"What does my goddess need to tell me?" Morgan laughed.

"We have another lead on an exotic bird importer," Reid said. "You do know you're on speaker phone, right?"

"Oh, well in that case I'll just announce that we got the taxidermist, and I have new scars to prove it."

"He got bit by the guy," Tony laughed in the background.

Garcia's eyebrows rose. "I didn't know you liked it that rough, my chocolate bunny."

Gibbs eyebrows shot up as well.

"Don't worry, they don't really mean anything. They do this all the time," Reid tried to explain.

Gibbs waved his excuses away.

"This is Hotch. We're bringing the taxidermist in for questioning, then we'll go visit the ornithologist."

"I can go ahead and head up there if I could borrow some of your team," Gibbs offered.

A slight hesitation on Hotch's side. "Alright. Just keep me posted."

* * *

><p><strong>This I will call a legit chapter. There is substance and the charactersstoryline has really started moving. Plus, the word count is higher than what it has been...**

**Here is comes! A bit of a surprise is on the horizon!**

**I'll update tomorrow, I promise (even faster if I get reviews ;D)**

**Hope you like it so far! And sorry about the cussing, but I just feel that that's what Morgan would say if he got bitten. Just a hunch of course, haha!**

**Reid and Review! Oh! And guess what the other show I referenced was.**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	6. Hannah

**Note: This is the actual way my mind came up with part of the contents of this chapter.**

**Me: BRILLIANT!**

**Morgan: What?**

**Me (manic smile): You! (points at Reid)**

**Reid (paling): Me?**

**Me (Evil laughter and flying, typing fingers): Yes, you.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>There are three kinds of lies: lies, damned lies, and statistics."<em>

_~Mark Twain (only because Reid works with statistics! Haha!)_

* * *

><p>Gibbs was silent as he drove his mismatched team to the address of the ornithologist. Reid and JJ exchanged glances with Prentiss as they sat in the back of the SUV; Reid was in the middle, holding his messenger bag on his knees. Gibbs had insisted on driving all of them in one car. McGee was upfront and kept looking at Gibbs and at the team in the back like he had a nervous twitch.<p>

"So," McGee finally broke the silence. "Does Garcia ever come out with you guys?"

"No, usually she stays based in Quantico," Prentiss said.

"Oh."

Back to silence.

After another ten minutes of silent driving, they finally got to the house. It was located deep in a green forest, trees practically growing out of the house itself. Bird feeders hung all over the place and dozens of brightly colored birds flitted about.

"I think we might have the right house," Prentiss said, leaning forward to get a better look out the window.

"You think?" Gibbs asked as he got out of the car.

JJ and Prentiss exchanged a look then they both got out of the car. Reid followed, almost tripping over his bag's strap.

"Careful, Spence. We need your genius mind intact, not on the driveway," JJ laughed.

The BAU team hurried to catch up to Gibbs and McGee who were already at the door.

Gibbs knocked. "Ms. Fansen?"

There was the sound of breaking glass and furniture being hurriedly moved.

"Ms. Fansen? Are you alright?" Gibbs frowned.

"Yes! Just a second!" came a muffled reply. There was more movement on the other side of the door. The frantic chirping of birds accompanied the scrap of metal on wood. Finally, the door flew open revealing a woman in her early thirties with thick glasses, frazzled curly brown hair, and a stained bathrobe. Checkered pajama bottoms emerged from the bottom of the bathrobe and covered half of her bare feet. "Can I help you?" she asked breathlessly.

"I hope so. We are with the NCIS." Gibbs lifted his badge. "My name is Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent McGee. These people here are with the FBI. Special Agents Jareau, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid."

Fansen's eyes went from squinting and unsure to wide and hopefully at Reid's name. "Oh! A doctor? Maybe you could help me then, please, please. Come in. Watch out for the glass. It's been a while since I've had visitors and I was trying to tidy up a bit. It's usually just me and my birds, you see." Fansen bustled around the room as she talked and swept the broken glass under an end table with her bare foot, making JJ cringe.

"It's quite alright," Gibbs assured, stepping over to Fansen to shake her hand.

Fansen sidled away, giving him the equivalent of a stink eye behind her think glasses. "Now, Dr. Reid," she said all smiles as she came up and shook one of his hands with both of hers. "My little Hannah has become drastically ill and I haven't been able to get her to the doctor. Would you mind taking a look at her?"

"Of course," Reid nodded, allowing Fansen to lead him deeper into the house. The rest of the team followed behind.

The farther they went in, the more the place became packed with bird cages.

"These are my yellow canaries, Fredrick and Annalisa. And here is Amelia and Bart. They're cockatoos. Cut that out Marice! Ginger doesn't like it when you pluck her feathers! I don't understand how they can live with each other," Fansen rolled her eyes at the macaws she had berated. "Hannah is in her bedroom. This way."

"I'm confused. Is Hannah a bird or a little girl?" Prentiss whispered.

Fansen knocked on the door. "Hannah, dear, it's mommy, I brought a doctor to see you. Can we come in?"

"No!" came a screeching reply.

The team exchanged concerned looks.

"Now, Hannah, be a good girl and unlock the door. She does this all the time," she explained to the puzzled team.

A slight click sounded.

"Thank you, dear." Fansen led the way into the empty room. A perch sat empty in the corner with a lavish house situated on top. A ornate birdbath sat on an intricately carved stand in the middle of the room. But no living thing moved.

"Hannah, come out from behind the door." Fansen moved a hand behind the door and pulled it out with a grey bird sitting on it. "Hannah, these are our guests. Special Agents Gibbs, McGee, Jareau, and Prentiss. And this," she said as she brought the bird unnervingly close to Reid's face. "This is Dr. Reid. He's going to make you feel all better."

"Uh, hi, Hannah," Reid said with a nod in the bird's direction.

"Hello," the bird responded, nodding back. It blinked. "Dr. Reid."

Fansen smiled in delight. "Very good, Hannah. Now let the doctor look at you."

Reid extended a hand and Hannah hopped on.

Prentiss and JJ again exchanged a glance. It seemed like the team's success here was dependant on whether or not Reid could diagnose this bird.

"You're a very good African Grey," Reid cooed, stroking the bird with two fingers on its head.

"Ah! So you're familiar with the breed!" Fansen clapped her hands in glee.

"I am," Reid nodded. "Could you tell me what's wrong with little Hannah?"

"Well, she's not eating and she's losing many of her feathers."

"I see. Has there been any change to the house?"

Fansen hesitated.

"Ms. Fansen, I need you to tell me the truth," Reid said firmly. "Hannah's life could depend on what you tell me."

Fansen nodded once and set her jaw. "There was… is… a man that has been visiting quite a bit this past year. I haven't seen him in a few weeks, but now that you mention it, Hannah did start to act oddly when he first visited."

"Did he do anything that might have stressed her?"

"He… he took a lot of interest in my birds. He wanted to buy some of them. I mean, I do sell birds, that's how I make the money to take care of them, but there are some that I just don't sell…"

"Who did he want to buy?"

"Marice. He said something about Marice being just the right size. I told him no, that there would be hatchlings in a few months that he could purchase, but that Marice wasn't for sale. He seemed a bit upset and kept offering more and more money, but I insisted I couldn't sell. He went away for a little while, then he came back and wanted to see my bigger birds…"

"Bigger birds?" Reid asked.

"Yes, this way. You can bring Hannah," Fansen quickly led the way to another room. Doors lead off to outdoor cages. Large outdoor cages. "He was especially interested in Goliath and Steven. Steven is in here, he's a flamingo. Goliath is a mute swan. He asked a lot of questions about how well they could fly."

"This is very helpful," Reid encouraged. "Did he ask about any other types of birds? Like Hannah?"

"No, no. Hannah was too small for his tastes. He liked bigger birds. He asked about one type in particular that I don't have… oh, what was it? Um, oh! An albatross. I don't carry them, but he kept coming back to check… Very odd man, I must say. Always twitching."

"I see," Reid pondered the information. "I wouldn't let him into the house anymore. Hannah's behavior makes me think that his presence bothers her greatly. Maybe she sees something in him that we don't."

"Oh, I don't think he'll be back, deary. I sent him to an old friend of mine who does research on albatross and has many different specimens that he might be able to study. Dr. Alan Phinkus. That was about a month ago, of course."

"Do you happen to remember the name of this individual?"

"He called himself Ben. He was quite an odd man. Quite odd."

"Thank you for your help, Ms. Fansen. I think that Hannah has been suffering from a great deal of stress like I previously said." Reid produced a bag of a few pink pills from his pocket and presented it to Ms. Fansen along with Hannah. "Give her one fourth of a pill once a day for about a week. If she's not any better, be sure to take her to your veterinarian. If you have any immediate questions, or if you have any more information that you think of to give us, please give me a call at this number." Reid handed her a business card before leaving the house with the rest of the team who had remained silent for most of the transpiring.

Once back in the car, McGee turned to look quizzically at Reid. "What are you a doctor of?"

Reid laughed. "Not birds. I just know a lot of… stuff."

"And where did you get those pills?" JJ asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"They're stress relief pills for animals. I noticed them on a high shelf when we walked in. It's most likely that she just forgot they were there. The bottle said 'Hannah' on it so I'm sure the bird's not in any trouble."

"Then how did you get the pills in the bag without any of us noticing?" McGee asked.

"Didn't we mention that Reid's a magician?" Prentiss gave Reid a playful slap on the back of the head.

"Nice work," Gibbs said with a glance in the rearview mirror.

Reid grinned, his hands tapping happily on his empty lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! One day deadline met <strong>

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. It's about to get good **

**Congratulations to penguincrazy for guessing correctly that the unmentioned show last chapter was CM: Suspect Behavior! Yay! I send you virtual candy for being the only one to dare play my game and succeed! XD**

**Next chapter up soon, and it could possibly be the first doozy of my story (notice I said first)**

**Talk to you guys soon!**

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	7. Abby

**Me: It's late… Let's get the disclaimer over with.**

**I don't own CM, NCIS, or any books/movies mentioned in the following chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I look upon every day to be lost in which I do not make a new acquaintance."<em>

_~Samuel Johnson_

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Hotch asked as the teams reconvened in the conference room.<p>

"Great! We have a few names for Garcia and we learned that Spence is a bird doctor," JJ smiled as she sat down next to Garcia.

"I just have a really good poker face," Reid explained to Hotch's raised eyebrow.

"That's my man, charmin' the ladies!" Morgan laughed as he slapped Reid on the back.

"Which one of these people should I look up first?" Garcia said, examining the names.

"I might be able to solve that problem," Gibbs volunteered.

* * *

><p>"Abby," Gibbs said as he led McGee and Reid into her lab. He shook the cup of Caf-Pow that he was carrying.<p>

"Hey! Thanks!" A girl in white lab coat, wearing a black and white Brain Matter T-shirt, black mini-skirt, black skull fishnets, and knee high combat boots grabbed the drink and peered at Reid from under her black straight cut bangs. "Who's this?" Her studded dog collar moved as she swallowed.

"This is Dr. Reid. He's with the BAU."

Abby raised an eyebrow as she sipped more from her Caf-Pow.

"Hi," Reid smiled and extended a hand.

Abby shook his fingers. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could track someone down for us."

Cocking her head, Abby smiled. "I can do that." With a sudden twirl, Abby set the drink on a table and hurried to the computer. She turned and smiled at Reid. "Come here," she said with a head motion that made her high pigtails sway.

Reid quickly complied.

"I'll leave you two to it," Gibbs said before leaving the room.

"What about me?" McGee asked.

"Do whatever you want," Gibbs said over his shoulder.

McGee looked slightly confused as he looked between Abby and the door.

"Get over here, McGee. I don't mind a three-way."

Reid and McGee blushed and stammered at the same time.

"Oh, calm down boys. Let's just get crackin' on this guy. What's his name?"

"Dr. Alan Phinkus," Reid answered, standing a good three feet away. "P-H-I-N-K-U-S."

"That should be easy enough. Especially if he's the guy I'm thinking of."

"You know him?" McGee asked.

"Possibly." Abby typed in a few flashing boxes and a picture popped up of a balding man in a white lab coat with a serious expression. "This isn't a good picture of Bo-Bo at all."

"Bo-Bo?"

"Yes, McGee, Bo-Bo." Abby hit a key and another picture of Dr. Phinkus came on. This time, he was wearing a black cloak, a black wig, and white fangs biting into Marilyn Monroe's neck.

Reid leaned in, squinting, to get a closer look. "Is that you?"

"Yep! At one of the Halloween cemetery parties before I got called away to work," Abby announced happily.

"Okay, uh, so, what can you tell me about him?" Reid asked, shaking away his confusion.

"He's a normal enough guy. Has a PhD or something with birds. Spends his weekends bird-watching or partying with me and my group of friends."

"Can you get me his information?"

"Oh, yea! No problem! His house is really cool, a lot of bird paintings and stuff. It's great!" Abby skipped over to get the papers from the printer. "Here ya go!"

"Is that… a spiderweb?" Reid asked, staring at the tattoo on Abby's neck.

"Yeah." She ran her eyes up and down Reid, making him blush. "If you're a good little FBI agent maybe I'll show you my others." She winked and laughed at Reid's look of surprise. "Don't worry, it won't go that far. I only have eyes for my Major Mass Spec."

McGee patted Reid's shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

><p>Tony sat in the conference room and watched the BAU team work, ready to jump in at anytime if needed. Maybe.<p>

"You know," he said, breaking a long silence. "This guy sounds a lot like Dr. Moreau."

"Who?" Prentiss asked without looking up from the journal she was reading.

"Dr. Moreau. He's from an old movie called _The Island of Dr. Moreau_. It's an old horror flick."

"Did you say _The Island of Dr. Moreau_?" Reid asked as he came back into the room with McGee. "I read it a long time ago, but I enjoyed it. H.G. Wells is a great science fiction writer. When did you read it?"

"I… uh… haven't. I watched the movie," Tony said.

"Oh… I haven't seen it."

Ziva giggled in the background. "You mean you haven't read the book Tony? But it's a classic."

Tony blushed and quickly changed the subject. "What do you have for us?"

"Oh, uh, information on Dr. Phinkus. He was a… friend of Abby's."

"Abby?" Prentiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, ah, Gibbs… introduced her."

Tony grinned. "What did you think of Abby?"

"She's… She seems… Eccentric."

Ziva laughed. "Good choice of words."

"We should interview Dr. Phinkus," Hotch said, standing. "Morgan, Prentiss, Reid. Let's go."

Tony decided to sit this one out. Being around the genius was doing nothing for his image.

Reid looked around the room, puzzled. He looked behind the chairs and under the table.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"I can't find my messenger bag."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Did anyone catch that last chapter? Hmm? I snuck that little fact in there… cause I'm sneaky like that ;-)<strong>

**Hope you liked Abby's introduction. She's definitely one of my fav characters.**

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	8. Messenger

**Me: Are you ready to meet your Unsub?**

**(NCIS and BAU give me blank stares)**

**Me: What, you don't want to?**

**McGee: No we do!**

**Everyone Else: McGee!**

**McGee (startled): What?**

**Me (smiling evilly): Too late.**

**I don't own CM or NCIS**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it's the small things, missing or found, that can really cause a drastic change in your day, year, or life.<em>

* * *

><p>JJ, Tony, and Garcia were the only ones left in the conference room. Everyone had either left for lunch or gone with Hotch to Phinkus's house.<p>

"Do you have any idea how annoying this is?" Garcia asked. "There are more people with the name Ben are in this city?"

"A lot?" Tony asked.

"More than a lot!" Garcia huffed.

"I can help if you'd let me," JJ offered.

"Don't worry," Garcia sighed. "I'll get it. Though, I would love some lunch myself."

"There's a coffee shop down the street, and they have pretty good lunch," Tony said, jumping on the opportunity. "I could go get something."

"Great!" Garcia said, grabbing a pad of paper and writing down her order.

"I'll go with you." JJ got up from the table and stretched.

"Alrgiht, we'll be back," Tony assured as he led JJ out of the room.

* * *

><p>JJ and Tony stood waiting for their orders to be filled.<p>

"Have you been to D.C. before?" Tony asked conversationally.

"Yea, I love the city. I need to bring Henry here. He's love it," she said with a soft smile.

"Henry?"

"My son."

"Oh." _Dang…_

JJ laughed. "Don't sound so disappointed. I'm touched, but I think there are more girls out there for you than me."

Tony was speechless for a second, but easily came back. "So what about Prentiss?" he asked with an easy smile.

"Do whatever you want," JJ smiled with a shake of her head.

* * *

><p>Garcia was still collecting information on all of the Ben's who lived anywhere near the D.C. area within the last year when a gothic girl in a white lab coat hurried in on platform combat boots.<p>

"Hi have you seen Gibbs?" she asked frantically.

"Not for a while."

"Okay, um, how about a guy named Reid?"

"He went to Phinkus's house… wait? Are you Abby?"

"Yeah," Abby said, slightly taken aback. "How do you know me?"

"I'm Garcia. I work with Reid and the BAU."

"Oh! Well I can talk to you then." She quickly clopped over to Garcia and slammed her hands on the table. "I managed to get a hold of Phinkus, I've been meaning to have dinner with him for a while now and since I had looked up his information anyway, I thought I'd give him a call to-"

"Abby!"

"Right! Sorry! The point is that Phinkus knew who I was talking about!"

"Who who was talking about?"

"I asked Phinkus about a crazy bird person named Ben and he knew exactly who I was talking about!"

"So you found him and I can stop looking through every Ben in the phone book!"

"Yep!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Abby laughed and happened to make a glance at Garcia's monitor. She squinted. "Is that your username?"

"BabyGirl309? Yeah, why?"

"I'm bLOOD pRINC3SS!"

"OMG!"

* * *

><p>"Reid, what are you looking for?" Morgan asked.<p>

Reid frowned at the SUV. Phinkus wasn't home and the team was waiting on Hotch to give word on where they were going next. "I'm trying to find my bag. It has my phone. I know I had it in the SUV…"

"Didn't you have it at Fenson's place?" Prentiss asked as she came up behind Morgan.

* * *

><p>"Anyway," Abby said, suddenly remembering what she had come to tell. "Phinkus said that Fenson had called and was in hysterics because Ben had been to her place. Nothing happened, but she noticed that a bag went missing once Ben left. She tried to call Reid, but couldn't get a hold of him."<p>

Garcia frowned. "What kind of bag was it?"

* * *

><p>"One-twenty-one. Order up!"<p>

Tony went to get the food. He turned around to see JJ staring intently at a messenger bag hanging on a chair.

"What is it?"

"I think that's Reid's bag."

That's when they heard the gun click.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again!<strong>

**First, congrats to bLOOD pRINC3SS for guessing correctly! Not only was she Garcia's friend, but she is now the honorary Abby!**

**Second, I hope you guys are enjoying the story, but I might not be able to update for a little while because of exams… Sorry!**

**Reid and Review! It will help me through my horrible exam nightmare XD**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	9. Missing

**Me: So, Reid. What **_**do**_** you keep in your messenger bag?**

**Reid (looking worried): Well, um, I, uh…**

**I don't own CM or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>Garcia tapped her pencil agitatedly on the table as she waited for Hotch to pick up his phone. Abby paced, her fingers steepled.<p>

"Garcia." Hotch's voice came over the phone.

"Hotch! Is, is Reid there?"

"Yeah, he's right here." The sound over the phone changed as Hotch switched over to speaker phone.

"Hi Garcia," Reid said.

"Reid, did you lose your messenger bag?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Yes."

"I think I know who has it."

* * *

><p>Reid hurried into the coffee shop. Garcia had explained that his bag had most likely been taken by the Unsub. She had also explained that JJ and Tony had gone to get lunch and never come back. And they weren't answering their cell phones. He had run down there as soon as he could.<p>

"Hi, uh, my name is Dr. Spencer Reid, I was wondering if you had seen a blonde woman and a-"

"Tall guy with darkish hair?" The teenage girl behind the counter popped her gum loudly. "Yeah, I saw them. The guy was cute. But they left in a hurry and didn't take their food."

"Did they leave with anyone?"

"Yeah, some older guy. In a big coat which was really odd with the warm weather."

Reid's heart skipped a beat. "Where were they sitting?"

"Over in that corner."

"Thank you."

"No problem. If you need anything else…" she said with a wink.

"Thank you," Reid smiled tightly as he turned to go.

The girl popped her gum behind him.

Reid looked all over the area and found nothing. As he was leaving he chanced to look in the trashcan. Two cell phones were nestled in the paper.

* * *

><p>"Hotch!" Reid literally sprinted into the conference room. "I found these." Reid produced the two cell phones from his pockets. JJ and Tony's.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't see with the blindfold on. His hands were tied behind his back.<p>

"JJ," Tony whispered as the van bounced over gravel. "Don't worry; I'm going to get us out of this."

"I'm not scared," JJ said calmly. "I know we'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Reid stared the information they had on the white board. There had to be something there. Abby had told her friend, Dr. Phinkus, to come in and answer some questions. But every second they had to wait on him was another second that Tony and JJ were in danger. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes and temples. <em>It's my fault,<em> he thought. _All my fault._

His messenger bag contained his life. Extra identification for himself. All the information they had on the case. The book he was reading. And a few old case files, including his copy of _Empty Planet._ It was the information on the NCIS team that had been in his bag that had led to JJ and Tony's abduction. He knew it was his fault.

"Kid," Morgan shook Reid's shoulder. "Kid, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… need a cup of coffee."

Morgan's brow furrowed. "I can go get some for you."

"No, I need to walk."

Reid ran a hand through his hair as he tried to track down a coffee machine.

His head was starting to hurt.

* * *

><p>The van shuddered to a stop. Tony tried to listen for anything that could give him a clue as to where they were. JJ was still and silent, possibly doing the same thing.<p>

The side of the van slid open, and even the blindfold couldn't stop Tony from shying away from the light.

"Come on. Get out," a voice quivered. The cold barrel of a gun pressed into his side and a hand pulled his shirt forward.

Tony slid forward and out of the car, feeling the gravel crunch underneath his shoes. He heard JJ struggling out of the van behind him.

"Forward, please.

A hand steered Tony toward the right. JJ stumbled and he helped steady her as best he could.

He heard a door creak open ahead of them, then felt the dark cool of a tunnel around him.

_Underground?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it isn't that long, but I'm just setting up so… yeah…<strong>

**Anyway, Who is excited for the premier on Wednesday? I AM! XD**

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	10. Name

**Me (staring at BAU team) (monotone voice throughout conversation): I had a dream about you all last night.**

**Prentiss: What happened.**

**Me: Morgan almost died.**

**Morgan: What?**

**Me: Yep. It was the Reaper. He cut you up pretty good. And a storm had shut down all of Quantico, so you were stuck at the office. You were bleeding all over the place. Quite a mess. And everyone was freaking out. You tired to call Garcia, but the storm had knocked out her communications.**

**(Team stares open mouthed)**

**Me: Then Hotch found someone who was a surgeon and she had to do surgery on you right there in the BAU. Of course, they couldn't knock you out.**

**Morgan: What was everyone else doing?**

**Me: JJ was trying to call for help, but the roads were closed. Rossi was helping Garcia, I think. He wasn't around much. Prentiss was holding your hand. And Reid was looking pathetically adorable.**

**Reid: Pathetically adorable?**

**Me: Pathetically adorable.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds (which is probably a good thing) or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>A safe but sometimes chilly way of recalling the past is to force open a crammed drawer. If you are searching for anything in particular you don't find it, but something falls out at the back that is often more interesting." ~James Matthew Barrie<em>

* * *

><p>The room was filled with a light so bright it made Tony blind for a full minute. Once his eyes adjusted, he earnestly examined his surroundings, hoping for some way out. He was in a cage, and JJ was in one next to him. The place was impeccably clean, the walls, floor, and ceiling were spotlessly white. As was the stainless steel operating table and the many surgical instruments adorning the area.<p>

"JJ," Tony whispered. "JJ, wake up."

JJ squinted and blinked as she sat up. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours, I think. The lights just turned on."

"Is he in here?"

"I don't think so."

JJ groaned as she stood up from the floor. "Concrete is not comfortable."

"No," Tony agreed with a light laugh.

"Do you see any way out of here?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Dr. Phinkus certainly was strange. He sat ridged backed, sipping out of a tea cup that he had brought.<p>

"He seems a little…" Rossi struggled to find the right word.

"Off his rocker?" Ziva suggested.

"That phrase actually refers to steam boats. There was a rocking beam that kept the boat going and every once in a while, the beam would stop horizontally and they would have to use a big lever to knock it into rocking motion again," Reid explained, walking up behind them. His fingers tapped out Morse code on his too quickly cooling coffee cup.

"Thanks for the information," Ziva said with a weird look on her face.

"He knows everything," Rossi explained.

"I don't know everything."

"Right."

"What's going on with Dr. Phinkus?" Reid changed the subject.

"McGee is interviewing him," Ziva pointed with her chin.

Indeed, McGee was leaning on the desk across from Phinkus and writing down everything.

"How long has he been in there?" Reid asked, noticing the nearly filled sheet of paper.

"McGee already came out an gave us the information on the Unsub, but wanted to keep going in case there was some little detail he missed."

Reid nodded with raised eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. His headache was going nowhere.

* * *

><p>An unseen door creaked open and an unknown man came around the corner.<p>

"Hello, my name is Dr. Robert Clark. I'm truly sorry I had to bring you here in that fashion, but I can't be too careful. So many people are out to steel my work."

"What _is_ your work exactly?" Tony asked.

"Works of art."

* * *

><p>Reid wandered back into the conference room, where Garcia was talking to Hotch, Ducky, and Gibbs.<p>

"-identified the poor man as a Mr. Scott Dronsen. He was a reporter for a science fiction magazine called _Trifathom_. He went missing a month ago, but not much work was put into his missing person's file. He was about to be fired from his job, no family, no friends, not even a goldfish. I mean, he had no connections whatsoever. I did a little digging with one of his co-workers and found out that he was planning on doing a story on a guy who was trying to make angels. I got a partial name, Clark, and ran it against Bob which is what Fensen and Phinkus both said is what he went by. There are about fifty Robert Clarks in D.C., but I was able to narrow it down to five after knocking out all the people who weren't doctors and over fifty."

"And are any of them ornithologists?" Hotch asked.

"The one and only Robert William Clark, Jr." Garcia smiled happily up at her boss.

"Good job, Garcia. Send his address to my phone. Reid, you stay here in case McGee finds something else."

Gibbs and Hotch left the room, Prentiss, Morgan, and Ziva joining them as they went to the parking lot.

"Stuck with me again," Garcia smiled at Reid over her glasses.

* * *

><p>"Could you answer a few questions for me?" Dr. Clark asked Tony and JJ.<p>

"I would love to if you would let us out of these cages." Tony tapped on the bars for emphasis.

"I can't do that," Dr. Clark shook his head. "Otherwise you might runaway, like my last experiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I'll get the chapters up faster now, I promise.<strong>

**Who's excited for CM premier tomorrow? I AM! Oh, if you pause the promo at the right spot right after everyone shoots their guns at the airplane scene, I think I saw something terrifically horrible. Try it and see if you see what I saw…**

**The dream from the intro was real. It was pretty epic, but odd. Perhaps foreshadowing something in the upcoming season? Hahaha!**

**One more thing, if you have time, read my new one shot, "O Death". It's a crossover of CM and _The Book Thief_. If you haven't read _The Book Thief_, don't worry. It's got nothing really to do with it.**

**Reid and Review, my lovelies!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	11. Fail

**Me: I saw MGG on a giant poster in a store window for shoes! EEEEEEE!**

**I don't own CM or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fall."<em>

_~Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p>The ticking clock echoed in Reid's head. His heel tapping out the milliseconds.<p>

"Calm down, you're going to make my towers fall," Garcia warned, motioning to the wobbling towers.

"Sorry," Reid mumbled. He squinted slightly in the light as he looked at his watch. "They should be there by now."

Garcia and Reid both stared at their respective phones, whishing for news, any news at all.

* * *

><p>JJ paced in her cell, rubbing her temple with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist.<p>

"Man, couldn't he have at least given us a pillow or something?" Tony said from his spot on the floor.

"Tony, don't you think we should be focusing on getting out of here?" JJ asked, exasperated.

He propped himself up on an elbow and motioned to the room. "Do you see any possible way out of here?"

"Not yet, but we need to work on a plan!"

"Believe me, I've been in much worse situations than this. This guy doesn't seem like a problem at all. When he tries to get me out I'll just take him down."

"You really think it will be that simple?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Look at his place. It's meticulously clean. Nothing is out of place. He's a perfectionist. He's thought of every possibility and planned for it. This is his life's work and he's not going to let it get ruined by one person."

"The other guy got away."

"Yeah, after his back was screwed up and he had a wing attached. And he's dead."

Tony couldn't argue with that one. "So what do we do?"

JJ shook her head. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Reid jumped when Garcia's phone finally buzzed.<p>

"Morgan?" Garcia picked up half way through the first ring.

"They're not here," Morgan's voice came over the speaker phone.

"What?" Reid asked involuntarily.

"They aren't here. We did find some more papers. Gibbs said to have McGee drive you over."

Reid was up and out of the room before Morgan could finish the sentence.

"What can I do?"

"Stay by the phone, baby girl. We need you ready."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Doc!" Tony called when the doctor came back into the room.<p>

"Please, please, call me Bob," Bob smiled amiably.

"Okay, Bob, can we get some blankets or pillows. Or dinner?"

"Oh, no need for the fluff, you will be moved to separate rooms very soon. As for food, you need to be on an empty stomach for surgery."

"About that surgery, I was hoping that I could oft out of that. I have a schedule I need to keep and a surgery just doesn't fit in."

"But this is a once in a life time opportunity!" Bob insisted. "You won't regret your participaition."

"But we don't want to participate!" Tony ignored JJ's warnings to shut-up.

Bob's face morphed from a happy, polite smile to a very upset frown. "You don't have a choice. You have been chosen, and you are going to do this. Whether you want to or not."

* * *

><p>McGee pulled into the drive way and Reid jumped out, instinctively reaching for his messenger bag that wasn't there. What also wasn't there were his sunglasses, which he desperately wanted at the moment.<p>

"Reid!"

Reid squinted in the direction of the house and saw Morgan motioning him in.

"Coming," Reid answered as he trotted over. He was ushered into the living room, where papers were spread over a coffee table.

"Tell us what you can find," Morgan said as he patted Reid on the shoulder.

Reid messaged his temple as he began reading. He had to work fast. They had lost enough time. _I should have grabbed another cup of coffee_.

* * *

><p>Tony watched as "Bob" began to prepare for surgery. <em>He can't be serious! He's a nut case!<em>

"You should have kept quiet," JJ whispered under her breath. "You just antagonized him."

"If he's upset, maybe he'll make a mistake so we can get out of here."

"We don't even know where here is!"

* * *

><p>Reid frowned at the page he was reading. With his free hand, he dug through the pages he had read until he found what he was looking for.<p>

"Garcia," he called her as he stood and strode toward the other room.

"Got something good?" she asked.

"I need you to look up a Patrick Len. He's the owner of the science magazine Scott Dronsen worked for."

"What did you find?" Hotch asked as Reid entered.

"I found a slight discrepancy in what Dr. Clark wrote on these two pages. He mentioned someone here and referred to them as 'P', which I assumed was Dr. Phinkus. But then in this later page, he refers to the same person, but calls them 'L'."

"You're thinking initials?"

"Exactly! It wasn't much, but I remembered reading in the information on our victim that he worked for a man named Patrick Len. Garcia's looking it up right now." Reid switched to speaker phone.

"Patrick Len, went to school for veterinary medicine, but was kicked out when he was caught stealing corpses from the morgue. Ew, right? Anyway, Patrick went around on expeditions for a while trying to track down all sorts of creatures. We're talking Bigfoot and Nessie. He kept an online blog, but it failed. Eventually he settled back in D.C. and started this magazine which has been the most popular thing he's done. I'm sending his address to you guys now."

"Thanks, Garcia," Reid said before snapping the phone shut.

"Good work. Let's get going."

"I'm going to stay and finish reading these papers," Reid said, hurrying back to the paper stack. Something in the papers was bugging him.

* * *

><p><strong>The end is near!<strong>

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	12. Conference

**Best Quote of Reid's from season 7 premiere: "This is calm and it's doctor."**

**Oooooooo! Someone just got told!**

**I don't own CM or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If all my friends were to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't follow. I'd be at the bottom to catch them when they fall."<em>

_~Unknown_

* * *

><p>Reid answered his phone without looking at who was calling. "Reid here."<p>

"Conference call," Morgan's voice explained.

"Hey, I might have something for you," Garcia said.

"You have something?" another voice that sounded familiar said.

"Okay, so Abby found something."

"That's right, I matched a fingerprint on the weapon used to kill our victim and found that the man who did the deed was Daniel Stroud. When he was eighteen, Daniel was arrested for stealing a car and put in jail for five month. And here's the kicker, wait for it, Daniel Stroud owns property in D.C. even though he disappeared off the map almost twenty years ago! I did a little more digging and found that he actually legally changed his name when he was nineteen to none other than Patrick Len."

"So Len killed the escapee to keep the whereabouts of his lab a secret. That fits the profile, Dr. Clark couldn't have killed his own creation, but Len would have had no reserves," Morgan understood.

"And he wouldn't have disposed of the body because if it came out on the news that an angel, real or fake, had been found in D.C., his sales would have soared," Prentiss added from the background of Morgan's phone.

"Right!" Reid nodded to himself and rustled through some papers.

"We just got to Len's house. I'll call and let you guys know what we find." Morgan snapped the phone shut.

"Call if you need anything, genius," Garcia said before she ended her line.

Reid hit the end button and began on the last stack he had to read.

* * *

><p>Dr. "Bob" Clark finished his painstaking wipe down of the table just as he watch beeped.<p>

"I'll be back in thirty minutes," Dr. Clark assured. "It's time for my lunch."

_Okay, now would be a good time for Gibbs to show up_, Tony thought.

JJ leaned against the far wall, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"JJ," Tony got her attention. "You okay?"

"It's Henry's birthday on Saturday," JJ said off hand.

"You'll be back for it. I promise."

* * *

><p>Reid practically dragged McGee back to the SUV, clutching a piece of paper and dialing Garcia at the same time.<p>

"Didn't I talk to you three minutes ago?"

"Garcia, where's Len's property located?"

"Just inside Rock Creek Park. He bought it as a sanctuary for a certain bird during a fundraiser held a few years ago."

"Thanks. Did you hear from Morgan yet?"

"He's on my call waiting right now."

"Oh, alright, tell him to meet McGee and I up there."

"Right on, cap-com. Garcia over and out."

"We're going to Rock Creek Park," Reid said as he jumped in next to McGee.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after Dr. Clark left, returning footsteps were heard along with wheels. A slightly taller and skinnier man wearing a baseball cap walked in pushing a dolly with a large covered cage.<p>

"Hey, who are you?" Tony asked.

He got no reply. The man parked the dolly on the other side of the table and removed the sheet from over the cage. Two large white birds stood on the bottom, huddled together.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Tony yelled, making the birds half open their giant wings and squawk.

The man turned to look at Tony, lifting his hat a bit and pulling out an earphone. He raised an eyebrow as he surveyed JJ and Tony in cages. "What'd you guys do? Get punished for mistreating birds?"

"What? No. What are you doing here?" Tony demanded.

"I deliver the birds to the research facility."

"We're Special Agents DiNozzo and Jeareu. We're with NCIS and the FBI. We need you to let us out of these cages."

"Uh, okay. Where are the keys?"

"We don't know. We were kidnapped and need to get out of here now."

"Right, um, let me see what I can find."

Tony felt JJ touch his arm. He looked over and she shook her head. He furrowed his brow. _Don't trust_ she mouthed.

Tony looked back over at the guy searching around the lab. "Hey, what's your name?"

The guy paused and looked over. "Name's Daniel."

* * *

><p><strong>Two or Three chapters left. This is going to be shorter than the other FanFics I've written, but it's just the way the cookie crumbles.<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	13. Gut Reaction

**Tony: I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.**

**Me: Probably not, but you should be used to death experiences by now.**

**Tony: Well, yeah I guess but- Wait. Don't you mean near death?**

**Me (shrug shoulders): Well, ya know.**

**Tony: No! That's a very important detail! Gibbs! Do something!**

**Gibbs: I'm not messing with her. Nothing bad has happened to me so far.**

**I don't own CM or NCIS**

* * *

><p>"<em>I always trust my gut reaction; it's always right."<em>

_~Kiana Tom_

* * *

><p>"Can't you drive any faster?" Reid asked McGee. Not that he always liked the way Morgan drove, but at the moment his speed would have been a great asset.<p>

McGee responded by pressing a little more on the accelerator as they pushed toward the direction of  
>Patrick Len's property.<p>

The phone rang and Reid quickly snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Reid, we're on our way. Don't go in until we get there, you understand?" Morgan said sternly.

Reid's slight hesitation gave him away.

"I mean it Reid! I'm not losing two people. Stay put."

* * *

><p>"Daniel, huh?"<p>

""Yep. That's the name I was born with."

JJ still looked critical.

"Don't worry, I'll have you guys out in a minute."

Tony looked at JJ with a raised eyebrow as Daniel turned away. She shook her head and leaned in close. "Dr. Clark wouldn't let just anybody come down here," she more mouthed than actually said.

Tony understood what she meant; something was definitely up.

* * *

><p>McGee had slowed down, not wanting to get there before Gibbs and the rest of the BAU team.<p>

Reid rubbed his temple. If McGee would just get there, at least they could make sure that Clark or Len didn't leave the scene.

* * *

><p>"Found them!" Daniel came running back from some room.<p>

Tony paid close attention to him picking the key from the large collection. Without hesitation, Daniel picked the one that unlocked his and JJ's prisons. Too much of a coincidence.

"Alright, follow me." Daniel disappeared the way the doctor had been coming and going. Tony and JJ hung back.

"What should we do?" Tony asked.

JJ shook her head. There was really nothing for them to do. They had no idea what the layout of the house was.

"You guys coming?" Daniel asked, poking his head around the corner. "We gotta hurry."

"Coming," JJ finally said. She led the way, Tony covering her back against any unseen attacks.

* * *

><p>McGee pulled into the area just as the other two SUVs did. Morgan and Prentiss got out of one and Hotch and Gibbs from the other. Reid jumped out and sped over to meet the other two groups.<p>

"Ready?" Hotch asked everyone.

Nods from all set them on the track into the woods. Garcia had been able to give the GPS of where the complex would most likely be located, about a five minute trek.

Reid hoped it wouldn't be too long. He had a gut feeling that JJ and Tony were in more immediate danger than the reporter had been.

* * *

><p>The hallway was almost completely dark. A door at the end was the only source of light.<p>

JJ tried to keep as much distance between her and Daniel as possible. Her gut told her not to trust him.

"We're almost there. All this will be over soon, I promise."

Tony heard something click, and instinctively pulled JJ back behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet, simple. One more major chapter, and probably an epilogue or something. Maybe a fun character on character interview or something where everyone can compete to see how many near death experiences they've had. XD<strong>

**Reid and Review! Next chapter will be out tomorrow!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	14. Click

**Ok, who else teared up when this happened during the episode?**

**Reid: What if I had started taking Dilaudid again?**

**JJ(slightly worried): But you didn't.**

**Reid: No but I thought about it.**

**AND HE DRIED ABOUT PRENTISS FOR 10 WEEKS! Awww, Reid. Come here. I'll give you a hug. :*(**

**I don't own CM or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Every second is of infinite value."<em>

_~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

><p>If JJ hadn't sensed something was wrong.<p>

If Tony hadn't been paying attention.

If he hadn't pulled JJ back.

If the hallway hadn't been dark.

* * *

><p>"That's my girl," Morgan half-smiled as a small house came into view.<p>

"Alright," Hotch said. "Morgan, Reid and I will take the back. Gibbs, you want to take Prentiss and McGee to the front?"

Gibbs nodded and took up a light jog toward the house.

Hotch led Morgan and Reid, still in the woods, to the back of the house. Hotch held up a hand, stopping their motion. Reid looked over and saw Gibbs doing the same thing.

Reid saw what had stopped Gibbs. Inside the house a figure was visible.

* * *

><p><em>Seven minutes earlier….<em>

Tony heard the click.

He instinctively pulled JJ back and squashed them both against the wall. The retort of the gun was deafening in the enclosed space.

As he turned back to Daniel, Tony pushed JJ to the ground, hopefully out of harm's way. Daniel was pulling the hammer back on the gun again. Another click echoed. Without really thinking, Tony threw himself at Daniel, knocking him to the ground. The gun spun away across the floor.

Tony kept a bear grip as Daniel tried to wriggle away. A few kicks caught Tony, making him grimace.

JJ's figure appeared over Tony. She had the gun. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, hoping she wouldn't miss. Suddenly, Daniel went slack.

"Come on." JJ stood, gun raised at the open door.

Tony looked at Daniel and even in the small amount of light could clearly see the large knot on his head from where JJ had knocked him out.

Tony stood and dusted himself off. "Thanks."

"No problem. I knew you wouldn't be able to handle him."

"Hey, that's not true at all!" he

JJ laughed softly and led the way.

Tony rolled his shoulder as he walked. It was going to be sore in the morning, not to mention the bruises he was sure to have. He "accidentally" kicked Daniel as he walked past.

JJ stopped at the door, pressed against the doorjamb and trying to see into the next room. "It's a set of stairs.

"Well," Tony said, poking his head around and looking up. "Looks like it's up and out."

JJ again took the lead, a careful eye trained ahead and gun raised. A door came into view two flights up.

"I must ask, how did Daniel get the birds down here?" Tony asked as they neared the door.

"Probably an elevator or… something," JJ smiled.

They took stations on either side of the door, then broke in, JJ swinging in an arch to make sure the room was empty.

"Clear."

Tony stepped through the door into a small room that resembled a closet. JJ opened the adjacent door.

"Another hallway," she sighed.

"There's got to be an end somewhere," Tony encouraged.

They started walking down the hall. JJ didn't lower the gun. She flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

_Why can't I have the gun?_ Tony thought for the hundredth time. True, she was the one that won it, but he was the man of this operation.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts by a creaking floorboard. JJ had heard it too. The hall was darker than the last one, and the light from the stairway was no help.

Neither of them spoke. JJ shifted half a step forward. A slight sound that almost passed for a creaking floor board from JJ. Tony didn't fall for it. He had just heard the same sound four minutes ago.

"GUN!" Tony yelled and again pulled JJ back, turning to shield her. The report of the gun was followed by a sharp sting in his thigh.

He whirled to face where the flash had been. A slight outline was hunched. Throwing himself at the culprit, Tony took him down.

The man grunted as he hit the ground. Tony wrestled the gun from his hand and quickly stood.

"JJ?" he called.

"I'm okay," JJ called from the end of the hall. A door opened, flooding the area with light.

Dr. Clark laid on the ground, hands up and squinting in the light.

"Stand up," Tony ordered.

The doctor willingly complied. "Please don't shoot me."

"Why not? You shot me." Tony could feel warm blood running down his leg.

"I… I… I thought you were Daniel."

"Sure ya did," Tony said, sarcasm dripping on every word. He motioned with the gun. "Go on. Careful, though. That pretty lady there has a gun, too."

Dr. Clark scurried out, hands over his head.

"On that chair." Tony tied the doctor down with duct tape. "Now stay."

"Here, let me take a look at that," JJ said, motioning to his leg.

Tony looked at the back of his leg. The bullet had just grazed him toward the top of his thigh. "It looks worse than it is. Let's just get out of here."

JJ nodded, offering a shoulder for Tony to lean on as he limped toward the door.

* * *

><p>The shape moved toward the back door. Reid held his breath as it opened. JJ emerged along with his breath. Tony leaned on her shoulder.<p>

Gibbs was the first to move, then everyone ran over at once.

JJ broke into a huge grin. Reid ran over and gave her a hug as Gibbs met Tony.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, nothing I couldn't get out of."

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head. "That's for worrying us for nothing then."

"Ow! I did get shot!" Tony whacked McGee on the back of the head as soon as he got close enough.

JJ laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to wrap things up. It'll be funny, I promise. And look! No one died in this story! This is a first… haha! XD<strong>

**Reid and Review.**

**~MyDarkAngel710**

**P.S. If you have never seen/heard Wheels Up! (Hotch's song) look it up on youtube. It's legit! And funny **


	15. Epilogue

**Me: Alright guys. Say your good-byes. This is it.**

**Rossi: Just because your story is done doesn't mean we have to leave.**

**Me(hopefully): Really?**

**McGee: Your typing doesn't control our lives.**

**Yep, It's official. I don't own CM or NCIS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, but start from the crotch. That's a better access point."<em>

_~Chaz Michael Michaels, _Blades of Glory _(About having his pants cut off by a cute paramedic)_

* * *

><p>Tony smiled at the nurse as he waited for the doctor. As per orders from Gibbs, Tony was getting his gunshot checked.<p>

"How long am I going to have to wait?" Tony asked.

She smiled. "Not long enough."

Right on cue, the doctor walked in.

_Always bad timing._

* * *

><p>The BAU and NCIS (minus Tony) teams stood in the conference room, watching Garcia pack up her things.<p>

"Oh, it was so nice to meet you," Abby said, throwing herself on Garcia in a huge hug.

"I know! We'll talk soon," Garcia promised as she returned the hug.

"There enough room for me?" Tony asked as he came to the door.

"Of course," JJ smiled

"Hey, man. Thanks for lookin' out for my teammate," Morgan said, clapping Tony on the back.

"She looked out for me half the time," Tony credited. "Besides, this isn't my first brush with death in the field."

"You're preachin' to the choir. We've all had our fair share on this team," Morgan laughed.

"I'm sure mine's been worse."

"Are we seriously making this a competition?" Prentiss asked, shaking her head.

"I've almost been blown up by a car," Tony supplied.

"Ambulance explosion," Morgan countered.

"Don't forget when the church blew up," Reid added.

"And Reid almost got blown up when an unsub committed suicide. His leg actually caught on fire."

"Okay, so we tied there-"

"Tied? Reid and I clearly won," Morgan smiled.

"Well, I had the pneumonic plague."

"I had anthrax," Reid shrugged.

"Is that really up to par?"

"Statistically speaking, the pneumonic plague has a 50 percent mortality rate if treated where as anthrax has a mortality rate of 75 percent with all the possible care provided. So looking at those odds and the fact that I was infected with a strain of virus that had been mutated, and assuming that you had all the medical care you could get, I would say that I was worse off."

"Okay, enough, let's call it a draw," Rossi stepped in.

"We need to get going, anyway," Hotch said.

"I can't believe you, DiNozzo. Antagonizing guests like this." Gibbs shook his head and whacked the back of Tony's head.

McGee took a step out of range of Tony's hand.

"It's been nice working with you." Hotch shook Gibbs' hand.

"Maybe we'll work together again," Gibbs nodded.

Everyone exchanged last good-byes and Morgan helped Garcia carry her supplies out.

"Thank you," JJ said, giving Tony a last hug.

"Tell Henry happy birthday for me," Tony smiled.

"I will." JJ turned and followed her team out, leaving Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky watching the BAU walk away.

"'He who fights with monsters might tike care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you,'" Ducky said.

Tony looked at him. "What was that?"

"A quote by Friedrich Nietzshe. It just popped into my had as I watched our new friends walk away. Strange."

"Strange indeed," Gibbs said before he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. That's all she wrote! For now at least.<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed all the wonderfulness of the NCIS and BAU pairing. It was uber fun to write.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who read this story, made it a favorite, or reviewed. Getting feedback is as close to an addiction as I ever want to get.**

**On that note, Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


End file.
